Warzone
by Yo-yo
Summary: i don't remember how i got the title, it doesn't fit w/ the story, but Rogue's bored to death until a new mutant shows up^_~*. Rougue/Remy watch out, in chpt 3 it gets a little, nonkosher, so if you're a guy, watch out, it's painful
1. Default Chapter

WaR ZoNe  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men nor do I own nor of it's characters, except for the ones that I created w/ my own imagination. So PLEASE don't sue me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Damn!" she screamed as a fireball swept past her, singeing her ear. "That hurt!" she cried plunging deeper and deeper into the abandoned forest.  
  
Panting heavily, her eyes searched for a place to hide. She needed to hide; he wasn't far behind! If she got caught, it would all be over.  
  
Her eardrums vibrated as her approached. He was on to her. Spotting an over brush of bushes, she jumped behind them, surprised to find that it shielded a cave from view.  
  
She sat unusually still as her senses worked overtime. It was amazing, her ears seemed to sharpen so that she could hear everything, from the rushing water a mile away to his panting, a couple of yards away. Her eyes darted to everything that moved, whatever moved, she was aware of it. He lips could almost taste the sweat on his body, from the lack of exercise. She could even feel him on her skin, and the smell of him was already imbedded in her nostrils.  
  
*Whoa, I feel like I just stepped into wolverine's body* she thought to herself.  
  
Holding her palm heavenly ward, a flame ignited a few inches from her skin. It was a tiny flame so that the light wouldn't reflect of the walls and betray her hiding place.  
  
Her heart started to beat at an alarming rate. Her anticipation was making her extremely anxious, almost hypersensitive. He was getting closer, she could feel his feet pounding heavily on the earth, making her body go cold, making goose bumps protrude her skin.  
  
Suddenly he was standing before her, in plain sight! His back was to her, just standing there for her to take, *this is sooo easy*, she thought.  
  
Usually, she would have had watched his every move, trying to figure out his angle. She would have anticipated his move, and counteracted it. She would have waited for him to make the first blow, insuring that he knew where she was. She would have thought her actions out thoroughly, but for some reason, her perception was slightly cockeyed.  
  
Before she could release the fireball that had reached the size of a baseball, he'd whipped around and hurled one right where she was! Amazingly, she'd dodged it and jumped from her hiding place, coming into view.  
  
Releasing her fireball finally, she'd barely grazed his skin as she turned and produced another from her skin. He was chasing her again, and they were now plunging deeper and deeper into the forest.  
  
As they plunged in deeper, she could hear him closely behind. They exchanged balls of fire, and dodged the elusive elements. And then she felt it, the ardent pain seared through her back, burning her skin; she'd been hit!  
  
Hitting the ground with a thud, her body became limp. White-hot pain spread rapidly through her body, as the forest dissolved into a whirl of dark colors.  
  
"You won!" she whispered.  
  
Suddenly everything had gone black, and her body became numb.  
  
~***~  
  
"That was a good fight!" Johnnie smiled, looking down at her.  
  
"Yeah," she smiled giving a small chuckle, "but next time, you be careful where you throw that thing!"  
  
"Sorry Rogue, but Jean said you'll be fine!" he grinned.  
  
"I bet Bobby's going to kill me, I'm late for our date!"  
  
"I told him, he's going to be killing me, not you."  
  
"Ok, that's fine." She smiled at him.  
  
Sitting up, she pushed back her long flaming red hair. It was amazing that a fireball the size of a sixteen-inch softball had hit her, yet an hour later, she felt fine.  
  
"Hey Pyro, did Jean hype me up on some morphine?"  
  
"No, It's amazing isn't it? You hardly have a scar! But you're here all night"  
  
"Yah!" she cheered sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry though!"  
  
"Hey, it was fun! I liked using your powers, but I would have totaled your ass if I had flown overhead!"  
  
"I agree." He grinned lucky she hadn't.  
  
"Ok guys, get up, it's time to go" Jean ordered, "Rogue you're here overnight, and Johnnie, go upstairs, dinner's almost ready."  
  
"Bye Rogue, bye Jean." He smiled turning to leave.  
  
"Bye Johnnie." She called after him; upset she was losing her only companion.  
  
~***~  
  
That was a month ago.  
  
Rogue sat at her laptop. Her fingers worked quickly and skillfully across the keyboard, as her eyes followed the curser avidly.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Today is another boring day @ the Xavier Institute. Bobby is having a grand ol' time w/ his family on the farm. Pyro says that he and his amigs were having a blast @ the concert in Cally. Kitty is hitting all the hotspots w/ Jubilee, and I'm stuck here, bored to death!  
  
I'm getting depressed sitting here, days on end w/o anyone to chat w/. Logan hasn't come back from the cold, high mountains of Canada, which insures that I'll be bored. I know that sounds sooo elementary, but it's true. Prof. X is so philosophical, it's like having a conversation w/ Plato, while he describes something so profound, that I'm totally oblivious to what the hell he's talking about!  
  
Last night I got a really bad case of insomnia, I guess I was soo bored I just couldn't sleep. I tried, but I couldn't. It was like, like… something felt totally wrong. I was out of wack, or something.  
  
At first I was talking w/ Bobby on the phone (actually listening, Bobby was rambling on about some shit!), and for some reason, my mind would not focus on what he was saying. I wasn't even concentrating on his voice; I didn't care! It felt so monotonous; Bobby and I always talked about insignificant shit, which was all we could do!  
  
My mind went totally blank.  
  
After I'd hung up w/ Bobby (I'm not sure if he'd finished), I sat on my bed and began to write a poem. It had been along time since I'd written one, but it didn't feel natural like it usually did. The way that the pen usually curved in my hand and the words regularly flowed freely from the pen, it felt good. But it was the weirdest poem I'd ever written, because as soon as I set my pen on the paper, I burst into tears. It was sooo incredible how those tears burst forth, as though I'd had some giant let down.  
  
This is how it goes, so you'll understand:  
  
7/5  
  
Why am I crying so much,  
  
Dear God?  
  
Am I in so much pain that  
  
I can't see the better things in life?  
  
Has all my optimism left me?  
  
Has all the hurt finally surfaced?  
  
I am crying uncontrollably,  
  
Not understanding why.  
  
These tears are so warm against my face,  
  
Yet I'm so cold inside.  
  
I feel so lonely, afraid and sad,  
  
I feel as though there's nothing left for me.  
  
I've never broken down like this,  
  
It doesn't make any sense.  
  
My heart fills so empty,  
  
I wish I had someone to talk to.  
  
I mean, do I not have everything that I want,  
  
That I need?  
  
Do I not have a family,  
  
Friends,  
  
Good grades?  
  
Am I not born into poverty,  
  
Then why do I feel so empty?  
  
I'm not missing something,  
  
Am I?  
  
I read back over my thoughts,  
  
And it finally occurs to me!  
  
It's what Joseph had for Mary,  
  
That thing that Romeo and Juliet shared,  
  
What Pacey and Joey have together…  
  
LOVE!  
  
-Rogue  
  
  
  
It's untitled of course; I'm not much for naming stuff. But it conveys that feeling deep inside me that people never see (w/ and exception to Logan). I read it over and over again until my body felt physically and emotionally drained. Then I was void of all emotion; it made me feel like a rogue.  
  
I know that it seems like I'm some totally narcissistic bitch, but that's just how I've always been. I've always been immune to all emotion, I've never really expressed them, and I've always suppressed them. It's just hard for me to express those things that for so long I was supposed to conceal.  
  
I do it w/ Bobby. We could be sitting w/ each other in his room, and I'll just shut down, everything will become unfamiliar.  
  
I can't touch anyone, I can't kiss anyone, it's pure torture. The reason we live is to gain experience and to find love. But what's the use is you can't ever express your love. I can't even give life! It's insane!  
  
What's the use of having powers if they're more harm than good?  
  
Ok, so back to last night.  
  
After my poem was written, and it wad skillfully doused in tearstains, I did something… strange.  
  
I took a warm flannel blanket, and flew up to the roof. I settled myself expertly on the ledge, and just sat there. I stared at the stretch of vast indigo blue sky. It looked almost like velvet, the way that the sky transformed from a very beautiful violet, and then to a very rich, robust noir (black). It was definitely poetic!  
  
I sat up there all night, lost in my own thoughts. I pondered my existence; not sleeping a wink.  
  
*Rogue, I need you down in the main hall, immediately* a voice said, interrupting her thoughts. Sighing inwardly, she answered, *Right Professor.*  
  
Saving her file on disk, she closed her laptop and raced downstairs to the main hall. At the top of the stairs though, she stopped abruptly.  
  
Standing before wheelchair laden Professor X was a guy. He looked young and about her age, but there was nothing unusual about him to suggest that he was like her. Working her way up, she scrutinized him through narrowed eyes.  
  
On his large feet, he wore scruffy black leather timberland boots. His legs were long and powerful, clad in well-worn blue jeans, torn at the knees. On his large, obviously muscular chest, he adorned what seemed to be a black shirt. And hanging heavily from his broad, square shoulders was a long black leather jacket. She couldn't see his face, he had to look down to see Professor X, but she could make out the lush chestnut spikes atop his head.  
  
"Rogue," Professor called, sensing her presence, "Come here, I'd like you to meet our new student."  
  
"Yeah," she whispered lowering her eyes, ashamed she'd been caught staring.  
  
Bounding down the remainder of the stairs, she stood before Professor X and the newcomer.  
  
Now she was able to study his face, and though she wouldn't have openly admitted it, it was definitely a pleasure. His eyes were shielded behind stylish jet-black sunglasses. His nose fit his face perfectly, and was perfectly proportionate. His lips were a faded pink and were very tempting; curved flawlessly, they seemed perfect for kissing. His jaws were firm and square, and his cheekbones high. He was sooooooo hot!  
  
"Rogue, I'd like you to meet Remi LeBeau. He'll be attending the institute in the fall."  
  
"Ma' friends call me Gambit." He smiled, raising an attractive brow as he extended his hand to her.  
  
  
  
Chapter II  
  
  
  
Not taking it because of her naked hand, she turned back to the Professor.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Yes, I'm not going to be able to show him the grounds and help him settle in, so …"  
  
"Ok, but that'll put a dent in ma' plans," she turned to Gambit, "seeing as you're putting a damper on ma' parade, you're going to have to pay!"  
  
"What price?" he asked, his lips quirked into a nautical smile.  
  
"You have to carry our bags at the mall today."  
  
"OK."  
  
Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, he'd agreed so easily! Bobby would have itched and moaned, and try to find some way out of it, but he didn't even give a fight? He was definitely catching her attention.  
  
"Bye kids," Professor smiled rolling away.  
  
Looking up at him, "Don't think ah'm trying to be rude, but I can't touch you."  
  
"Why not?" he asked slightly offended as he finally retracted his hand.  
  
"Because ah have cleanliness issues… but really, ah absorb powers and life energy through skin to skin contact, and ah'm not wearing ma' gloves."  
  
"Hmm." He smiled as she whirled around and began to march up the grand Cinderella style staircase.  
  
His lips lifted at the corners as he watched her walk before him. The way that she placed her feet in front of one another so easily, her back arched like a princess, and her hips swayed sexily down the hall, she looked good.  
  
She was beautiful, he admitted to himself, even with her Gothly state. Working his way down, he studied her attire. Atop her wild auburn mane, she adorned a crochet black beanie. On her shoulders hung a very, very short and sexy black polo dress. It was tight enough so that it revealed all the curves of her body, but it was loose enough so that it swayed like silk on her. It fell only inches from her round full, backside. Her endlessly long legs were almost completely covered by her black thigh high boots…  
  
"So Remi LeBeau huh, yo' parents must have been so egotistical!"  
  
"What?" he asked blankly, her voice disrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Anyway." She replied with a smile to herself, she had an idea of what had caught his attention.  
  
"So what are your other powers?"  
  
"Ah can fly, but that's the extent."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Wait," she cried stopping at a door, "Lemme stop in ma' room first. Ah gotta' get ma' gloves."  
  
As she opened the door, he found himself staring into the oddest room. Each wall, was a different color and done in a different motif. On one side, obviously Rogue's, was a mural of the British flag. Plastered over the mural were posters upon posters of Linkin Park, Incubus, Gorillaz, Stained, Weezer, etc. On the wall there were ticket stubs, dream catchers, paintings, buttons, ribbons, and other memorabilia. It was a great collage, and really artsy, despite its Gothly approach. To top all of this off, the word, "PUNK" was spray-painted in red.  
  
The other two sides were more quaint, less interesting. The wall joining Rogue's was done in a very soft pink. On the wall was a simple, yet stylish French message board. A small lamp stood beside her bed on the cute little nightstand, and a matching chest at the foot of the bed, which held loads of stuffed animals.  
  
On the last occupied side of the room sat unusually clean furniture. The walls were a sky blue, but that was the only color. The sheets and furniture were a very bright white, but her lamp, message board, and even picture frame were all what seemed to be sterilized metal.  
  
"That's Jubilee's side," she watched him as his eyes roamed the room, "she's a real clean freak, and that's Kitty's side," she said cocking her head towards the pink, "she's real prissy."  
  
"What are you?" he asked looking back at her, a smile curling his lips.  
  
"I guess I'm punk slash Goth." She smiled pulling on some long black gloves.  
  
He stood there silent, staring at her.  
  
Avoiding his gaze, she walked over to him seductively. "So what's up with the glasses?" she asked pressing herself to him. Reaching out and touching his glasses lightly, she added, "what, ya' think yo' mister pretty boy?"  
  
A smile flashed across his face as a pleasant thought filled his mind. Her breath softly touched his skin, he felt as if he were in heaven. The way that it caressed his skin with gentleness, he wanted her, he admitted to himself. He had the sudden urge to lean in and softly place a soft kiss on those tantalizing lips, but he didn't, and couldn't figure out why.  
  
Pulling away from him, she realized something. "Damn!"  
  
Bringing her fingers to her temples, she called Professor X. *Professor, where's his room?* she asked after locating him.  
  
*In Bobby's room with Johnny*  
  
*Are you kidding? * she gasped, not just thinking it.  
  
*No Rogue, what's the problem with it? * he asked.  
  
"Will he be there all year?" she asked aloud.  
  
*All year Rogue* he replied.  
  
"What?" asked Gambit finally, thinking she'd gone insane.  
  
"Your room," she whispered deep in thought, "you're rooming with Bobby and Johnny."  
  
"So?" he asked as she hurried past him with brows furrowed.  
  
"So." She answered stopping two doors down.  
  
"Ya' know them?"  
  
"Of course, Johnny's my guy, we hang out …"  
  
"And Bobby?"  
  
She lowered her eyes to the doorknob, not really sure how to answer, "Bobby's a real good friend."  
  
"A boyfriend?" he grinned teasingly.  
  
"In the loosest sense of the word."  
  
"You care for him though?" he asked, a little disappointed.  
  
"Yeah," she whispered looking up at him.  
  
Finally she opened the door. The room was done to fit Bobby's persona, totally preppy. Which is what peeved her. Whenever she sported her rave gear, and asked him to go out with her, he never wanted to go. He never liked her in those clothes. He could get pretty boring sometimes.  
  
She pushed the long strands of white away from her face, her face suddenly flushed .  
  
"He shops at the Gap?" he laughed, turning to face her.  
  
"Shut up, so what if he's a prep?"  
  
"And you're punk?" he raised an attractive brow again.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
He gave a small chuckle as he relieved himself of the huge army bag on his shoulder. Dropping it heavily on the bed, he sat down and looked at her.  
  
A smile threatened to reveal itself as he watched her intense green eyes. The skillfully arched eyebrows above them raised slightly by his stare. Her beautifully curved lips were smiling, despite the dark brown lipstick. Her cheekbones were high and tented with a little brown blush, and her eyes were accentuated by the dark make-up on her eyelids. She stood out extremely well with her pale, creamy skin, which was surrounded by darkness.  
  
Why would she wear so much make-up? He asked himself. She was one of those people that need make-up or revealing clothes to be noticed. She had a strong persona that made her seem a lot larger than she actually was.  
  
"So what are your powers?" she asked sitting opposite of him. Crossing her legs she looked up at him. His eyes were on her legs. She smiled; her legs always looked really long when she did that.  
  
"I can charge stuff with energy, blow up stuff."  
  
"Bitchin'!" she grinned, "you're like a battery! Wait, can you erase charges off my credit card?"  
  
"Ya' think?" he asked chuckling at her joke.  
  
"Yeah, Johnny, he does fire! Sometimes, he lets me share his power, then we run through the forest frying each other!"  
  
"Is it fun!"  
  
"Yeah," she grinned, then her face fell, "but last time he got me good! Ah was in the First Aid ward overnight. He'd hit me square in ma' back! Bobby was so pissed! He hates when we share powers, he thinks it's self destructive and immature."  
  
"Is he always that boring?"  
  
"He likes structure and rules. He calls me every night, just to chat!" she gasped as if appalled.  
  
"What's his gifts?"  
  
"Ice." She replied flatly.  
  
"Is that bitchin'?"  
  
"Ice is cool, but what real damage can you do? Freeze someone's gutters? Freeze someone's dick, then castrate them?"  
  
Gambit let out a small chuckle, his laugh was husky, …and it was also infectious. She soon found herself giggling.  
  
"So you wanted to know about my shades?" he finally asked after the laughter had died down.  
  
"Don't … if you don't want to, you don't have to." She assured him.  
  
"It's ok, chere, Gambit trusts you."  
  
She lowered her face as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She liked him, and not only was that a problem, but it was also a refreshment. He was nothing like Bobby. He'd actually made her laugh, without resorting to childish jokes and sarcastic remarks. A genuine laugh from her was rare.  
  
"Did Gambit say something wrong?" he whispered, a genuine look of concern enveloping on his face.  
  
She looked back up at him, her eyes twinkling. "No, you said something right."  
  
He grinned as she looked at her watch and stood up. "C'mon, we gotta' go meet ma' friend Sunny."  
  
"Sunny?" he inquired.  
  
"Yeah, she's not like us. She's … she's not a mutant. She's human, but she doesn't give a damn."  
  
"Oh," he whispered apprehensive.  
  
"Afterwards, we're dropping our stuff off here, and then going to rave. You'll meet ma' amigs."  
  
"A rave?"  
  
"Yeah, and then Sunny's sleeping over, so we'll probably catch some flix and OD on some popcorn."  
  
His grin grew wider, "OD on popcorn, that's cute, Gambit never heard that one before!"  
  
"C'mon guy, Sunny'll be worried." 


	2. the beginning

Warzone  
  
By Yo-yo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men… so… whatever!  
  
A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to write this, but I'm a slow typer, plus I'm doing another one too, and prison (aka skool) makes it really hard to make time to type, write, and basically stay awake!  
  
Ultimate Rowing!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
1 Chapter III  
  
"He's cute!" Sunny grinned as they made their way through the crowds of diverse adolescents.  
  
"Don't go back into that again, we've discussed this already." Rogue scowled.  
  
"Yeah, but he looks like he would make a really good boy-toy!"  
  
"You really like him?" Rogue shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Did you see how he flirted with me in The Alley? He definitely feels the same!" she grinned, her lips stretched wide.  
  
"Yo're such a spaz!"  
  
"Hey, I know that he digs you, and I can't tell if you reciprocate his affections. If you do, I'll back off, but if you don't, my pursuit continues!"  
  
"Hey I don't," Rogue said, trying to convince her of the same thing. She had Bobby, wasn't that enough? Why did she want to have Remy too?  
  
"Stan!" Sunny yelled, reaching out her arms and hugging the large muscular bouncer.  
  
His face had been hard, void of emotion, and his body stiff until he'd grasped her. A genuine smile burst forth from his unsmiling face as his body relaxed to her. "Sunny, I haven't seen you for awhile! You look beautiful!"  
  
"Hey, I'm nowhere near as stunning as your doll Rogue!" she grinned pulling away.  
  
Stan looked down at Rogue. He reached out and captured her shoulders. Holding her out at arms length, he drank in her beauty, just as the rest of the crowd was doing.  
  
"Ah don't get a hug?" she asked with an attractive brow raised and a playful pout on her lips.  
  
"C'meer!" he laughed pulling her to him and hugging her tightly.  
  
She held him tightly, but carefully, making sure that their skin didn't touch. Finally pulling away, she studied his face. Growing on his square jaw was a few stubbles of fuzz and a faint goatee.  
  
"Look at that peach fuzz, ya' look like a boy just hittin' puberty!" she smiled touching his chin with her gloved hand.  
  
"Don't tantalize me!"  
  
"So are ya' gonna' let us in? Or are we ta' stand here like them?" she asked indicating the crowd of kids.  
  
"You know I can't say no to you!" He grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah," she said suddenly remembering, "This is Gambit, he's new at my prison, a. k. a. school." She smiled bringing him forth.  
  
Stan looked him up and down, and then raised a brow at Rogue, "Did ya' finally get rid of preppy?"  
  
"No, we're just showin' him 'round."  
  
"Good, 'cuz I don't wanna' hear 'bout you cheatin' on me!" he smiled, his voice stern.  
  
"Now Stan, ya' know that nobody curls ma' hair like you do!" she mocked.  
  
"Ok, go in girls, … and guy." He smiled opening the door.  
  
Gambit's eyes grew wide in surprise as he took in the nightclub's scenery. Inside was dark and cloudy. The only light sources in the building were from the neon lights on stage and the candles on the tables scattered smartly around the dance floor. Loud noises, only to be classified as music, blasted from the many speakers around the place.  
  
"Ok, now that's lover-boy in the red, watch out for him and boy-toy over there in the green. They're cute aren't they? That's Buzz, over there with the black and white spikes, and that's Perry the one flirting with that girl, and she's Sara…"  
  
"Ok." He answered looking at the people she pointed out to him.  
  
"… and that's A squared, he likes to get drunk, so don't let him around you when he gets liquored up, it's not pretty…"  
  
"Hmmm." He mumbled.  
  
Abruptly a pair of arms flew around her torso and a pair of lips touched her hair. "Roguey!" he cried, his voice held a malicious tone as he snaked his hands to her breasts and squeezed them rudely.  
  
Turning around to face him, her eyes were like midnight, dark and fearsome. Looking up at him, her dark lips quirked into a menacing smile, and the bright white of her teeth shown brightly against her dark surroundings. Licking her lips enticingly, she whispered in a sexy voice, "Avalanche, get yo' dirty paws off of me!"  
  
"Why baby?" he asked bringing his hands to her round backside, "Don't you like it?"  
  
"Oh Avalanche!" she moaned softly, bringing her hands to his thighs where she slowly made her way to his groin.  
  
"Yeah baby," he groaned against her smiling like a champion.  
  
Suddenly she clutched his manhood in her hands where she squeezed it painfully and held on. "Don't ya' like it?" she asked her voice full of innocence.  
  
"Rogue, let go!" he cried, tears of pain streaming down his face.  
  
"Oh c'mon Avalanche, if ya' want, I cant do it harder!" she grinned squeezing even harder.  
  
"Ok, ok!" he cried trying to free himself from her grasp.  
  
The realization hadn't even occurred to her until the load roar of the crowd split through the club that everyone had heard everything. She chuckled to herself. Avalanche would never be able to live down the embarrassment of crying in the club. It would certainly take time for this news to die down.  
  
Finally she let go and made her way back to the group. Out of nowhere, a boy jumped out of the crowd in front of Rogue.  
  
"Dance with me Rogue, or I shall parish!" he asked dramatically, kneeling on one knee.  
  
"C'mon playa'." She grinned winking at him, then taking him by the shirt collar and leading him through the crowd.  
  
Gambit watched them disappear through the sea of people. The guy wasn't all that. He was tall and lanky. His long wavy hair fell slightly past his ears and framed his face. He had deep blue eyes, and thick ju ju lips. His body was slightly muscular and clad in a white tank top and black baggy jeans. *He's such a wanna' be!* Gambit thought.  
  
"Hey Remy," Sunny asked disrupting his thoughts, "C'mon let's dance. I wanna' see what you're made of!"  
  
"Ok." He smiled taking her hand.  
  
As they danced along with the crowd, he studied her through the darkness. Sunny, he had to admit, was pretty hot. Her smooth, creamy, dark caramel skin complemented her dark attire. Her body was beautifully sculpted, as though Michelangelo had sculpted a girlfriend for David. Her eyes were a clear, piercing gray, and her lips were a soft luscious pink. Her cheekbones were high and naturally tented. Her eyelashes were long and silky; they looked as if they were reaching up to touch the tops of her eyelids. She was very hot.  
  
"Stop staring, dance your thoughts away!" she smiled, almost imagining what he was thinking.  
  
"Can't take ma' eyes off of you." He laughed.  
  
"I can't tell with those glasses on." She smiled.  
  
"Are you hinting something?" he smiled.  
  
"Are you hiding something?" she countered.  
  
"Gambit don't feel like revealing himself in front of all these strangers." He replied.  
  
"Don't have to, I was just curious." She smiled warmly in understanding.  
  
~***~  
  
"…you've got to be kidding me, Meet the Parents was not a sad movie!" Remy exclaimed.  
  
"In Rogue's world it was!" Sunny laughed.  
  
"Guys, stop laughing at me!" she whined. "They treated Ben Stiller really mean!"  
  
"You called me a spaz earlier, it's obvious that you really are!" Sunny joked.  
  
"Kiss ma' ass Sunny!" Rogue shot back.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't do that sort of thing." Sunny replied.  
  
"I think that's a little to Olivia Newton John for her." Remy smiled.  
  
"Uh, guys!" Rogue groaned throwing a pillow at Remy's head.  
  
Sitting in front of the TV, they spent all night laughing and joking with each other.  
  
~***~  
  
Waking up slowly, she opened her eyes, only to snap them shut by the blinding light. Opening them slowly, she realized that the blinding light was coming from the mid-day sun.  
  
Pealing her sweat drenched tank top from her glistening body, she looked out over the room. On the plush sky blue carpet two mounds slept, one covered completely by a heavy blanket, the other sprawled out in the sun.  
  
For the first time in a while, Rogue could literally say that she'd had a really good time. After the rave, they went back to the mansion and hung out in the Rec room. Eating popcorn and drinking sodas full of sugar, they'd watched old, classic black and white movies with the sound off. The entire night they'd spent joking with each other and narrating a new dialogue to the soundless movies. The entire room was filled with laughter as the three talked through the night. Even Remy had found himself having a good time with the two girls. They didn't even seem shy around him.  
  
Rogue smiled as she looked at Remy's relaxed figure. He lay sprawled on the carpet, snowed under light. He didn't even seem to be bothered by the shadows playing over his eyes; maybe because he was still wearing his glasses. A five o'clock shadow was already pushing up on his jaw line, making him look more rugged and scruffy. He was so attractive.  
  
She sighed heavily. Last night was a blast, but something was nagging her. She was so comfortable with him last night, which was really weird. Even when she'd first met Logan she'd been cautious around him. But with Remy, she was at peace. She felt safe, which was something she wasn't used to, seeing as she was constantly stressing over her powers. She didn't even think of her powers all night!  
  
*How can ah be with a guy who is the total opposite of Bobby, yet have this incredible fuzzy feeling come over me every time that ah'm with him?* she asked herself. *How can ah be with this awesome guy and not be afraid of hurting him with ma' powers?*  
  
Standing up from the couch, she stretched before she walked towards the kitchen. Jean and Scott were silently eating and reading at the table.  
  
*Could there ever be an even more boring couple?* she asked herself scowling. *Yeah, me and Bobby!*  
  
"Good morning Rogue." Jean smiled looking up from her book.  
  
"Hey." She smiled faintly, going to the fridge.  
  
"Hey Rogue, are you going to the Danger Room today?" Asked Scott.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"That new guy, Gambit, I think his name is, bring him with you. Profess. X wants us to teach him about it and wants his first lesson to be with you."  
  
"Whatever." She yawned loudly, pulling out a carton of milk.  
  
"And Rogue honey…" Jean began.  
  
*Do ah look like someone who should be called "Honey"?* she scowled.  
  
"… can you and your friends clean up the mess you made in the Rec room? I don't feel like cleaning today."  
  
"Ok." She replied only halfway listening.  
  
Suddenly Sunny and Remy came in the kitchen simultaneously.  
  
"Hey Scott and Jean." Sunny smiled pushing her long silky curls out of her face.  
  
"Hi." Jean smiled looking up again.  
  
Remy stood there uncertainly. He hadn't even met these two yet.  
  
Rogue noticed.  
  
"Remy, these are Jean and Scott Summers. They're the leaders of the X-Men."  
  
"Hey." He smiled, looking over to Rogue grateful.  
  
"Guys, ah'm goin' to clean up." Rogue informed her friends as she turned to go to her bedroom.  
  
"Ok," Sunny smiled getting a box of bagels, "I'll be up in half an hour."  
  
Tugging on her large black pajama pants, Rogue made her way to her room. She was in a huge pile of shit right now. She was with Bobby, and thinking about another guy. To top it all off, her best friend was into the same guy, and she'd given her permission to go after him when she knew she wanted him.  
  
Then the realization struck her, why was she fussing over this guy, if she were ever to get him, they would never get to be together anyway. No matter how much she liked Remy nothing could ever come of it, so why was she buggin'? *Just stay with boring Bobby, things could only get worse.* she sighed.  
  
Taking a towel from the linen closet, she made her way to the bathroom. Turning on the warm shower, she pealed off her sweat soaked garments and stepped in. As the warm water rained over her face, she felt drained, emotionally and physically. Pushing back her flaming red hair, she felt as if a heavy load had been put on her back, one that even her mutant powers couldn't fully bear.  
  
Closing her eyes, she silently broke down. Slipping into the tub slowly, she let her tears of sadness mingle with the shower water. She hated her life, she hated her predicament. She didn't want to be this way; she never asked to be a mutant, all she ever wanted was to be loved, and all she ever asked was for someone to love her.  
  
She could feel sobs forming large lumps in her throat as she let the tears gush from her lifeless eyes.  
  
Sitting in the shower she released all her emotions. Finally after she'd cried her heart out, she found her body and soul left raw and naked.  
  
To be continued……………….  
  
A/N: Sorry but four might not come out for a while. I'm still trying to get used to this new keyboard, plus I haven't written it up yet. Even the ending of this chapter ended as a big surprise to me, I wasn't sure where I was going with it after the party. Hoped you liked it, R&R folks!  
  
P. S. Oh yeah, and happy b-day to my amigs, Jamie, Alexis, Nella, Teri, and my bro Jr. whose b-days are this month. Luv uz!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ 


	3. red on black

WarZone  
  
-By Yo-yo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, but if I did… I forget, I'd probably just blow my money on crap!  
  
A/N: this chapter was so damn hard to write. I had the beginning but I didn't know where to go from there. This thing irked me so much! But thanks to my amig Mary Lou, we sat in English class and planned the whole thing out. In the end we came up with a really good storyline, now all I have to do is write, type and update them. Thanks for reading, R&R please, I'm not sure if I can go on if I don't think anyone is reading it. My self- esteem feeds off all the good reviews that I get, and I feel happy again! ^_^  
  
Chapter IV  
  
"Remy, ah'm bored." She sighed pushing back a tuft of auburn hair.  
  
"Gambit bored too chere." He said placing a card on the bedspread, "Go Fish."  
  
"Wanna' work in tha' danga' room?"  
  
"Gambit too sore." He sighed leaning back.  
  
"How 'bout the arcade?"  
  
"That's fo' kids." He chuckled at her idea.  
  
"C'mon, it'll be fun." She whined softly.  
  
He brought his shaded eyes up to meet hers. "Ok, it's somethin' to do right?"  
  
"That's the spirit!" she grinned jumping from the bed. "Now go change!"  
  
"Why can't I wear this?" he groaned.  
  
"Because, this is my place of employment. If I walk in with some bum off the street they'll fire me. You don't have to dress up or anything, just try a clean shirt for once!"  
  
"So are ya' callin' me filthy?" he asked with an attractive brow raised.  
  
"If the shoe fits, Swamprat!" she grinned defiantly.  
  
"If Gambit wasn't so sore, ah'd show ya' what a real 'Swamprat' could do…"  
  
"What was that?" she said with a malicious grin on her lips, "Cajun thinks he can take me?"  
  
In one swift movement, Gambit was off the bed and was quietly prowling around her bed. He was quick and lithe, like a cat, creeping lightly on the carpeted floor. Like a bolt of lightening, he pounced atop her, and began to tickle her without remorse.  
  
Somehow Rogue had managed to find his ticklish spots and torture him in return.  
  
Soon, a mixture of laughter escaped the confines of the room. It could be heard tumbling down the stairs and dancing off the walls of the huge foyer. A mixture of his deep husky chuckle with her almost musical laugh drifted down the halls giving it a more homely feel to it.  
  
Within minutes, he was already begging her to stop, his ab muscles still tight from that morning's practice in the danger room. Finally after long moments of pleading, they both burst apart to the two farthest corners of the room.  
  
Still breathing heavily, she managed to say, "Now go…" pause, "…get dressed…" long pause, "…ah wouldn't advise you to wear tha' shades inside eitha'."  
  
Holding his side where a stitch had formed, he waited before he caught his breath to reply, "Is this a mutant arcade?"  
  
"No, why?" she asked, this time her voice sincere.  
  
Looking up into her vast emerald orbs, he surveyed her. She was like him, maybe she wouldn't care; it'd been so long since he'd last trusted anybody, how could be sure this would be different? Just because she was like him genetically, didn't mean that they had the same mentality. She should have been used to being judged by now.  
  
Sighing heavily, he whispered to himself, "Rogue gunna' find out anyway. So here goes…"  
  
"Gambit, what's wrong?" she asked, not understanding his last statement.  
  
"Gambit wondered if it was a mutant arcade because of these…" he sighed again, pushing up his sunglasses.  
  
Rogues' initial response was to gasp in surprise, but afterwards all she could go as gaze and revel in their unusual beauty. His eyes were black velvet, revealing his mutant uniqueness. The irises of his eyes were blood red rubies dancing over the serene darkness.  
  
Unaware of her actions, she strode over to him, so close that she could feel his warm breath sweep over her skin. Slowly, as if savoring the moment, she lifted her gloved fingers to his face, touching him gently, just above his brow. He closed his eyes at her touch, wishing that there were no glove to separate him from her delicate skin. She leaned closer until their lips barely brushed each other's, and in one breath she whispered, "Beautiful."  
  
Slowly, he leaned forward to touch her, to kiss her softly on the lips and show her beautiful she was to him.  
  
Feeling his lips brush against hers, the shock doused her like a bucket of ice water, drenching her in its reality.  
  
She jumped back.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled, her eyes on her dirty gym shoes, "I'll go change."  
  
He noticed her pale skin rouge as she brushed past him to the door.  
  
A few moments later she returned to the door, her eyes downcast. This time, he saw the hint of a smile curl at her lips as she spoke, "This is ma' room. Go, let meh get change."  
  
"Yeah." He smirked walking past her to his room.  
  
Closing the door, she sighed heavily and leaned against it. Closing her eyes, she began to reprimand herself and her reckless behavior: How could I do that? How could I forget everything I'd worked so hard for in so little span of time? How could I let myself get taken away like that? How could I take such a risk? I COULD HAVE KILLED HIM!  
  
~***~  
  
After he'd washed and changed, Gambit went downstairs in search of his companion. Searching through the Rec room and the danger room, he finally found her in the kitchen.  
  
"Ya' ready?" she asked, not turning around as she searched through one of the cupboards.  
  
"Yeah, how 'bout you?" he asked moving towards the fridge.  
  
"Yeah," she smiled turning to face him.  
  
Pulling away from the open fridge door, a smile developed on his face. Her long auburn hair was pulled back from her face in a simple ponytail. The golden flecks in her eyes shimmered as he noticed her naturally dark lashes. Her usually ghostly pale skin held a creamy pink undertone that not only made her seem to glow, but also naturally tented her cheeks. Her lips weren't covered in lipstick; instead they held only their natural pigment, dark pink. She wore a simple black sweater with matching gloves and dark navy jeans.  
  
"What?" she asked noticing his long gaze.  
  
"You're not wearing any make-up." He smiled.  
  
"This is the 21st century ya' know, women can vote, work and take off their make-up. Ah only sport ma' rave gear when ah'm goin' out, otherwise, ah am a normal girl."  
  
Gambit laughed.  
  
"What?" she asked, her emerald eyes twinkling with amusement.  
  
"Gambit laughed because you Rogue, will neva' be a normal girl."  
  
"Ah bet ya' say that to all the girls!" she smiled coyly.  
  
"No, ah meant…" he began not understanding.  
  
"Ah was bein' sarcastic!" she assured him.  
  
"Oh, anyway…" he grinned in embarrassment, "… is Sunny comin'?"  
  
As soon as the words slipped from his lips, he noticed her eyes dulled. It was as if a veil covered her eyes, omitting all emotions from him.  
  
"Ya' really like her don't ya'?"  
  
"She's cool ta' hang wit." He smiled, choosing his words carefully.  
  
"Well, we won't be seein' too much of her fo' awhile. Her motha' hates mutants wit a passion. She thinks ah'm normal, but she really has a thing 'bout mutants. Believe me, ya' don't eva' want to be on tha' receivin' end o' one o' her lectures. Sunny basically has to lie 'bout all her friends."  
  
"Are all o' ya' friends mutants?"  
  
"None o' the ones ya' met aren't, except fo' Avalanche."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't worry, they all except us, even Bobby and Perry have been seen hangin' together sometimes."  
  
"Bobby and Perry?"  
  
"Shut up!" she grinned.  
  
Rrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggg! went the telephone.  
  
"Good mornin', Xavier Institute." Rogue answered.  
  
"Hey Rogue, guess who?" a voice asked on the receiving end.  
  
"Bobby." She groaned on the other end. "Why are ya' callin' so early?"  
  
"We didn't get a chance to talk last night…"  
  
"So ya' call me in tha' mornin'? I gotta' get ta' work, and ya' know ma' car can only go so fast!" she groaned.  
  
"Sorry sweetie…" he began.  
  
Another name I know I don't fit! Sometimes I could just smack him, he wouldn't like it if I called him 'Dumbass', although that word fits him perfectly! She thought rolling her eyes.  
  
A small chuckle came from Gambit.  
  
"…Who was that?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Remy, ya' know tha' new guy."  
  
"Oh," he sighed, "So I guess I'll let you go now…"  
  
"Yeah, ya' know that Bill'll bust ma' chops if I don't get there on time. And Ronny will get a crappy partna' in 'Alien Bust Out'."  
  
"Ok," he sighed, "I'll see ya' soon."  
  
"Yeah," she smiled, "Talk ta' ya' tonight."  
  
She hung up the phone.  
  
"He was still talkin'." Gambit smiled, "I could still hear him talkin'."  
  
"He was probably talkin' 'bout somethin' trivial. He ain't got nothin' ta' talk about." She sighed.  
  
"So what kinda' car ya' got?"  
  
"A '78 VW Beetle." She smiled.  
  
"Cute car-"  
  
"-old car, dirty car, slow car…" she continued.  
  
"If ya' want, we can take Gambit's motorcycle."  
  
"Ya' got a motorcycle?" she asked astonished.  
  
"That's how Gambit got here."  
  
"Can we?"  
  
"If ya' want."  
  
"C'mon!" she smiled ready to go.  
  
~***~  
  
Taking her place behind Remy, Rogue put on the helmet.  
  
"Ah don't see why ah gotta' wear this damn thin'." She protested, "Ah can fly, if we really get into an accident, then ah'll just fly ta' ma' own safety."  
  
"Gambit's bike, Gambit's rules." Was his only response.  
  
"Yes fatha'." She sighed strapping it on tightly.  
  
"Ya' ready?" he asked taking off the stand.  
  
"Yeah." She whispered putting her arms around his firm abdomen.  
  
With a roar of the engine, they sped off towards their destination, Bill's Arcade.  
  
~***~  
  
As they stepped into the dark shop, it was a cue for everyone to start shouting greetings to Rogue. "Yo' Rogue, how ya' doin'?" "Hey Rogue, come let me beat you in 'Smackdown!'." "Who's the guy?" "Are ya' cheatin' on me?" etc.  
  
Gambit ignored these remarks as he took in his surroundings. It wasn't a huge space, but it was a fairly large space for an arcade. The walls were covered with posters of bands, movies, video games, and other pop culture memorabilia. The few lights that scattered along the ceiling were in colors of blue, yellow and red. The arcade games were brightly lit as they lay smartly strewn around they room. At once, Gambit liked the place. It held a certain comfortable quality as the kids dashed around the games and interacted with one another.  
  
Rogue led him into another room off to the side of the arcade. If she hadn't pointed out the plain white door, he was sure he never would have noticed it there.  
  
A smile formed on his face as they entered the room. He could tell from her broad smile that this was her favorite place. It was one of the most comfortable rooms he'd ever seen in his life. On the ceiling hundreds of posters were plastered so that one could not see any expanse of the white dry wall. Atop the poster were little glow in the dark stars. The walls were all of exposed red and brown brick with paintings and photographs decorating it. Off to one side of the room was a tall oak bunk bed with clean warm flannel sheets. Opposite the bed was a large old, overstuffed plaid couch. Off to the side of the couch was the small fridge. On the right side of the entrance was a small round table with two wooden chairs. On the left side of the entrance were where the cupboards, sink, microwave, coffeemaker, and freezer sat. on the side opposite the entrance held the television.  
  
"This is tha' loft." She smiled turning back to him.  
  
"Looks…comfy."  
  
"It is, sometimes ah spend nights here when ah've got an early shift or the Institute is drivin' me insane."  
  
"This is cool, your boss must be pretty nice."  
  
"He makes a lot of money, so this arcade was his way of givin' back and desensitizin' young minds, all at once."  
  
"That's a great man." Remy joked.  
  
"Hey, he's hittin' two birds with one stone, so ta' speak, that's pretty damn resourceful."  
  
"C'mon, ma' shift is startin', if ya' want, you can play the games fo' free."  
  
"Ah tink I'll play." He smiled as she turned to open the door.  
  
Opening the door, they found a boy of about ten standing there. His arm was up and in a fist as if he were ready to knock.  
  
"Ronny, are ya' ready ta' play?" she asked the young boy.  
  
"Yeah," he grinned, "Butch is already talkin' smack."  
  
"We'll show him!" she grinned taking his small hand in her gloved one. Then she turned back to Gambit, not quite forgetting him, "will ya' be ok? If ya' want, ya' can hang wit us."  
  
"Gambit tinks he'll go 'round by himself, if he needs ya' he'll know where ta' find ya'."  
  
"Ok." She smiled letting herself get pulled away by small Ronny.  
  
Gambit smiled as Ronny led her away from him. She seemed more at home here than she seemed anywhere else. Maybe it was because of the simple darkness, the small group of happy kids, or their sweet ignorance of her and their beloved friends.  
  
A/N: sorry this one took so long, but I had a really bad case of writer's block. I would have finished it last night, but I was sooooooooo tired, I went to sleep @ 8 pm, that's like impossible for me in my world! I would have finished it earlier tonight, but we got a new DVD system, so I watched the crappy new Planet of the Apes (whoever actually paid to get that movie made should have been shot!) and then Tomb Raider, which was actually pretty good. Hoped uz liked this chapter, sorry it's a little juxtaposed, but I had to cut a part off. R&R pllllllleeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzz!  
  
PS: Happy b-days to my amigs: Sparky, Brinklei, Lilangel, Sherlyn, Iliana, François, and Ashley, whose b-dayS were in Feb. and my amigs : Ashley, Nikki, Aisha and Mr. Rogers whose b-days r this month. LUV UZ!  
  
PPS IT'S SNOWING! YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Sunny's discovery

WaRZoNe  
  
-By Yo-yo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, but I wanted to know how can I get a date w/ Johnny from the movie? And why in the hell did you omit to put my fine assed Gambit in it? Oh yeah, and a date w/ Hugh Jackman wouldn't be bad too!  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, they made me happy. Oh yeah there was an article in Time magazine about ff. Net, its on pg F14 in the family section. Oh yeah, and uz can e-mail me @ yobear2k@hotmail.com, but put something in the subject so I don't delete it "accidentally".  
  
ULTIMATE ROWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PEACE OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter V  
  
Lifting her camera from its hook, she turned the knob and opened the whitewashed oak door.  
  
"Ma', I'm leavin', ok?" she asked leaning her head against the doorframe as she waited impatiently for her response.  
  
"Where are you going?" her mother asked facing her daughter's turned back.  
  
"Out," she sighed pushing back her long ebony curls, "and maybe ta' Rogue's."  
  
"Ok, but watch out for those damn muties, they're dangerous!"  
  
"Whatever." She sighed rolling her eyes at her mother's narrow mind.  
  
Leaving the house, she twisted down the broken stone walkway and opened the shed door. Stepping inside, she closed the door and drew the heavy black curtain. Flipping on the red light (not that type of red light) and began to search around for her negatives. Finally placing them in a storage box, she took out a fresh roll of black and white film and placed it inside the camera. Extinguishing the light, she pulled open the curtain and left the shed.  
  
Pushing back her messy curls, she gazed up at the midday sky. Breathing in the freshness of the new day, she let a smile mingle at her lips. Her mind kindled with a natural passion as she stared at the beauty not usually seen.  
  
Feeling the tough concrete under her heavy soled boots, she reveled in today's beauty. Bringing the camera to her eye, she adored the different perspectives and emotions she could catch with each snap. By the time that she'd reached the mansion, the roll of film was already full.  
  
Pressing the doorbell, she could hear the soft wind chimes tinkling inside.  
  
Ororo came to the door smiling. "Well hello Soliel," she smiled using her proper name, "Well Gambit and Rogue aren't here right now, I think they're at Bill's. But you're welcome to wait until their return."  
  
"Thanks." She replied walking inside. Going towards the Rec room, Sunny suddenly turned back. "Hey Ro, is their any black and white film in stock?"  
  
"Uh," Ororo pondered, " try Rogue's room, or the photography class."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled redirecting her steps to Rogue's room.  
  
Swinging the large oak door open, she smiled to herself. Rogue's was the most interesting room in the whole of the Xavier Institute. The three girls were so opposite each other, they couldn't even agree in a single theme.  
  
Plopping herself on her best friend's bed, she opened the nightstand drawer in search of the elusive film. Steadily searching, she heard a gentle clicking noise behind her.  
  
Turning, she noticed the artsy screensaver on Rogue's laptop. Playing with the built-in mouse, she wondered if Rogue had left her a note.  
  
A long document appeared suddenly on the screen in Microsoft Word. Scrolling upward, Sunny read the lengthy letter:  
  
7/10  
  
…Sometimes, I find myself getting lost in the beauty of him. Maybe he'd turn his head, and I'll study his profile. From his strong chiseled square jaw, to his lush chestnut spikes. The sharp-looking stubble growing on his chin in its manly 5 o'clock shadow to his perfectly curved lips that I yearn to touch.  
  
He's only been here three weeks, and I'm already falling for him. Sometimes I wonder why I'm even crushing over this guy? He hasn't even made the slight overture that he feels the same for me, yet I want him so badly! Sunny would kick my ass if she'd realized that I knowingly lied to her and still crushed on her like interest. I know I shouldn't be doing this, and I tried to stop, but it's just so hard! Every time that he faces me, I just want to die!  
  
It's not as is my attraction towards him is w/o precedence, but it makes me so ashamed. As strong as I am, why did I make it so easy for these emotions to consume me? How could I, who won't let anyone or anything touch me, let him touch me so deeply in my whole and in my heart? How could I have allowed his voice and his person to burrow so far within me that I can't escape his grasp anymore?  
  
I feel so lost! How in the hell did my simple life get so complicated? How did my simple disposition grow so complex?  
  
I wish this hadn't happened. I wish I'd never met him and my life was the same. He makes me cry, he makes the stone heart that I used to bear crumble, falling as a light dust on the floor. He makes me hate my powers; he makes me hate everything about myself!  
  
There's so much that I want to say; yet I can't find the words to express them. I must go now, sorry for the oddness of this…  
  
-Rogue  
  
Staring at the screen, conflicting emotions raged a war in her mind. She loved Rogue and was concerned about these feelings, but Rogue lied to her and has really deep feelings for Gambit.  
  
~***~  
  
He sat beside the window, gazing at the birds as they jumped from limbs. He envied their free spirits. He also envied their ability to fly from their uncomfortable dispositions to eternity. Oh how lucky they were!  
  
"Professor, did you call for me?" Asked a faint voice behind him.  
  
Turning in the heavy metal wheelchair that he now mastered, he faced her.  
  
From the first day that he'd ever known Miss Ororo Monroe, he'd made decided that she was the most beautiful and intelligent woman that he'd ever met. Her creamy mocha skin contrasted sharply with her flowing, brilliant white locks. Her unique, clear blue eyes danced like jewels against her dark skin, accentuating her unusual beauty. From the way that she held her head to the arch of her back, she reminded him of a Nubian Queen.  
  
"Yes Storm." He replied, his voice free from all emotion.  
  
Striding over to the scarlet couch, she sat herself down, and crossed her legs. Her endlessly long legs were covered by a shapely knee length gray pleated skirt, while her torso was clad in a white tank, with just the tiniest bit of her cleavage showing.  
  
The Professor sighed to himself, also for as long as he'd known Ororo, she hadn't been attracted to him or any other man that he'd known. There were occurrences in her past that discouraged any male companionship whatsoever.  
  
"Well, I have decided to take a few weeks off," he began, "I was thinking maybe the first three weeks of the semester, that way the Brotherhood would expect me to be here…"  
  
Storm's ice blue eyes searched his weary face. He did look tired and in great need of a vacation. He certainly worked for it.  
  
"…So I was wondering, with me gone, we need another person of authority to come and help preside over the adolescents. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going up to Alberta and getting Wolverine to come back with you."  
  
"Why me?" she asked, not really in the mood to trek up to the cold mountains of Canada in search of a temperate Neanderthal with a colorful vocabulary. "I'm sure that sending Jean would be a lot more successful…"  
  
"Not only would she and Scott not agree with you, but I believe he would prefer your companionship on the trip rather than hers." His blue eyes searched her as she pondered it over in her head. Finally after some long moments, he asked, "Will you do it?"  
  
"When will I leave?" she asked, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"I'll go." She whispered standing up.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No need to thank me," she smiled, making his heart light, "Its not a chore, I enjoy Logan's company. He's a great man, and I'm sure that Rogue will be ecstatic to see him."  
  
Xavier smiled as she exited the room silently, heading towards her room to pack, no doubt.  
  
~***~  
  
Closing the heavy oak door, Sunny fought to regain control of her emotions. How dare Rogue be so selfish? She had the greatest boyfriend in the world, how could she gamble all that away on a guy that her best friend was into?  
  
*I thought she was my friend? I thought she wanted me to be happy? She lied about the way that she felt, and now she's lying to Bobby and flirting with him! I thought she understood what being a true friend and a girlfriend meant!* Sunny thought to herself.  
  
Just then, a measure of laughter whisked past her. Sunny knew that laugh; she'd heard it so many times in her life. The laugh was trailed by a low husky voice. They were getting closer.  
  
Running to hide behind the building, she peeked over and watched them as they approached. Rogue had her arm tucked under Gambits as they laughed their way up the driveway. They were surprisingly comfortable with each other, not the slightest bit of anxiety peeked through their exteriors.  
  
Turning, upset to see the looks past between them, she took out her cell. Pressing the digits angrily, she brought it to her ear, listening to the ring.  
  
"Hello?" a male's voice asked at the other end.  
  
"Hey Bobby, it's Sunny," she began, "we need ta' talk, it's about Rogue…"  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long, but prison has really kept me occupied. I'm trying to write up some short stories and new chapters, so there may be some time before I get other chapters up.  
  
P. S. happy b-days to Nikki, Ashley, and Aisha, hope sweet 16s were fun!  
  
P. P. S. I PASSED MY SWIM TEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. LEAVE ME ALONE!

WaRZoNe  
  
-By Yo-yo  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men… don't ya' wish I did?  
  
A/N: sorry this one is so short, but I felt it was losing something if I added more.  
  
ULTIMATE ROWING!!!!!!PEACE OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter VI  
  
"Damn!" she fumed slamming the phone down on its cradle.  
  
"What?" Gambit asked walking into the kitchen.  
  
Ruffling her auburn tresses, she furrowed her arched brows, "Bobby…"  
  
"Is ice man pissin' ya' off 'gain?" he asked taking a carton of milk from the fridge.  
  
"No, that's the damn problem; he hasn't called meh in days! An' when ah call him, either he doesn't pick up, or his sista' does an' she says he ain't there."  
  
"He's blowin' ya' off?"  
  
"Ah don't know, but ah'm really worried." She groaned sinking into a stool, "It's two weeks 'til tha' beginnin' of the semesta', an' ah can't find his ass!"  
  
"Don't worry chere, things'll work out."  
  
"Whateva'." She groaned.  
  
~***~  
  
"…Hey, Ms. L'amour, do ya' know where Sunny is?" she asked.  
  
"No, did you try her cell…"  
  
"She isn't pickin' up."  
  
"Don't worry," she assured sympathetically, "she might just be out with one of the guys."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Placing the phone back on its cradle, she tried to swallow back the huge lump forming in her throat.  
  
*Why is she avoiding me? First Bobby, now her, why are my friends abandoning me? Did I do something wrong? What did I do? How can I fix it?* abruptly, a large sob escaped her mouth.  
  
Turning her back to the door, she blinked back the tears threatening to fall from those large orbs. Trying to fight back the tears made the depression engulfing her more inviting. Finally she gave up and dived into the release, letting the tears trail paths down her sullen cheeks.  
  
Suppressed tears took a long time to fall. She was still wallowing when the door opened behind her.  
  
"Rogue, chere." A deep voice asked softly.  
  
"Don't ya' know how ta' knock!" she snapped, sniffling as she hastily wiped away the tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked concerned, it was impossible not to hear her sob.  
  
"Nothin', now leave!"  
  
Coming closer, he replied, "Ah'm not leavin' Rogue, now tell Gambit what's wrong."  
  
"There's nothin' wrong!" she spat. "Now if ya' don't leave, ah won't be accountable fo' ma actions!"  
  
"Rogue…" He breathed, extending a hand to her shoulder.  
  
As soon as his hand met her shoulder, he could feel her muscles contract in an involuntary flinch. Turning to face him, he gasped in astonishment. Her green eyes were like burning coals, swollen and red from all the crying. They lacked their luster; they were dull.  
  
"Rogue…" he whispered.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she roared, this time taking his shirt within her fist. With her mutant powers, she raised him off the ground until they were nose to nose. Her eyes flickered with anger as she whispered dangerously, "Now, LEAVE!" she bellowed before flinging him across the room, out the door to the hallway wall.  
  
He hit the wall with a sickening thud, and dropped to the floor unconsciously.  
  
Realizing what she'd just done, she was suddenly at his side. "Damn Remy," she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks again. "Ah'm so sorry, ah didn't mean ta'. Ah'm so sorry!"  
  
For long moments, he sat there slumped against the wall. Gently slapping his face with her gloved hand, she patiently waited for him to come around. Finally, after what seemed like years, he began to stir.  
  
"Oh Remy, ah'm so sorry. Ya' just made meh so mad! Ah'm sorry." She breathed.  
  
Remy looked up into her tearstained face, and smiled patiently, "Rogue, tell Gambit what's wrong."  
  
Closing her eyes tightly, she fought the tears back and finally won. Opening her eyes again, she whispered in the softest voice, "Remy, ah can't, ah just can't."  
  
What happened next astonished her to this day.  
  
His eyes were a pool of emotions as he gazed at her. He burrowed inside of her, trying to reach the depths of her soul. Finding his stare overwhelming, she closed her eyes, omitting his entrance into the most secret place of her being.  
  
Closing her eyes again, she tried to reveal the new emotions that he seemed to stir within her.  
  
Then suddenly, she felt it.  
  
The simple and innocent touch of his naked fingers on her cold skin gave her a shock. She soon found herself fighting between the horror of the ordeal and the ecstasy of his fingers on the softness of her pale cheek. She'd yearned for so long to be touched… to be held in the arms of a lover… to be loved.  
  
Her back arched, as if in pain as he rushed inside her head. She gasped as she became even more aware of him. A wave of emotions filled her as his past began to replay itself.  
  
He was curled in a ball on the cold asphalt of a lonely street. Pain seared through her as a group of mutants blundered and beat him. She felt the pain of their weapons as they kicked and struck him sharply. Her senses dimmed by the brutal pain shooting within him.  
  
Her eyes flung open as he gasped in astonishment. She saw his eyes flutter, then closed, instinctively she knocked his hand from her cheek.  
  
His body began to convulse, as if he were having a seizure.  
  
"Professor!" she screamed stridently through the abandoned hall.  
  
She watched incredulously as his body writhed and contorted involuntarily, draining him of energy, and his life force.  
  
"PROFESSOR!" she roared again, this time subconsciously also.  
  
Suddenly Jean, Scott and the Professor had pushed her to the side and were trying to calm him down.  
  
"What happened?" were the first words from Jean's lips.  
  
Tears began to flow as she stammered. "Ah…ah…he asked meh what was wrong…but …but…but ah couldn't tell him…ah'm sorry…ah didn't mean ta'…an' then he touched meh…he touched meh…"  
  
Telekinetically, she raised him on an invisible stretcher and marched him down the hall.  
  
She hugged herself as Scott and the Professor talked to each other without words. This time she couldn't suppress these tears; what she did was too horrible. She'd done this same thing with Logan a year back, but this was different, Remy was different.  
  
Before she knew what was happening, Scott had his arms wrapped around her, trying to console her with uplifting little words. She didn't want that. She didn't want to be told that everything was going to be fine when it wasn't!  
  
"Don't touch me!" she screamed breaking away from him, "I don't want your damn lies!"  
  
Turning her back on both of the men, she flew out of the window into oblivion.  
  
TBC…  
  
A/N: thanks for reading this. Please review. 


End file.
